The Last Time I Saw You
by divis5
Summary: Lovina Vargas has finally got her revenge but before this chapter of her life can be finished, she needs to confront the man who has caused her all this pain first. Oneshot. Slight Romerica.


**AN: Don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Julius Vargas is sentenced to 15 years for his crimes of …"

Lovina didn't bother listening to the list of crimes. After all, she was the one who had her grandfather arrested for them.

She left as quietly as she had come in. A part of her felt guilty for her actions but at the same time she didn't regret it. After all, this was the closest she could ever get to revenge against him.

The fresh air outside of the courthouse was calming after the entirely stifling atmosphere of the court room.

"Hey green eyed angel, you ready for this mission."

Lovina turned around to glare at her assigned partner. The tall man was always making comments like that.

"I guess someone has to live up to the dumb blond stereotype. Honestly Alfred, my eyes are hazel not green and I'm no fucking angel."

Alfred laughed, having gotten used to Lovina's way of speaking after all the time he had spent with her.

"Well as fun as this is we should probably get going. If we're going to break out Boss Vargas then we should probably get started on getting the van now."

Lovina murmured in agreement.

"Nonno had better be damn grateful to us. He gets the street cred of escaping and doesn't have to go all the way to jail to get"

"You're feeling very bitter towards him aren't you?"

"Of course I'm bitter. The man ruined my life. Only reason why I even agreed to this mission was the fact that he's family."

Lovina was never going to forgive her grandfather for what he had done for her but he was family and family still meant something to her as a Vargas.

After all who better to break out Boss Vargas than the two people who put him there in the first place?

* * *

Everything had started three years ago when Lovina was 21 years old, fresh out of college and ready to prove to her grandfather that she was the perfect heir. Antonio, her boyfriend, had also been dropping hints that he was planning on proposing. Lovina's life was wonderful for some time but soon everything went downhill.

The first sign of how bad things were going to get was when Julius stopped teaching Lovina about the family business.

The second was when he started spending more time with Feliciano, Lovina's younger brother, and the favorite to be heir.

These two things eventually cumulated in Feliciano being announced heir and Lovina was engaged to marry the Beilschmidt family's heir.

The last and worst possible event was when Lovina found out Julius had ordered Antonio to be killed and by the time Lovina's spies informed her, someone had already accepted.

She had barely made it in time to save Antonio's life and remove the hit on him. Antonio horrified to learn what Lovina's family really did told her he never wanted to see her again.

Lovina had reached rock bottom. She wanted nothing to do with her family and Antonio wanted nothing to do with her.

Meeting Alfred had been some trick of fate that Lovina was ever thankful for it gave her a chance to get her revenge using the government to her advantage and brought Alfred, who always had her back, to her.

Getting her revenge had taken three long years and this plan would let her have the confrontation with Julius that she had always wanted.

* * *

Their agency had assigned this mission to Alfred and Lovina knowing they would succeed since the government was supporting them in getting Julius to Italy and away from the States.

Alfred would sweet talk the guards into letting him take Julius and then Lovina would drive them as fast as she could without attracting attention to the airfield where a plane was waiting to take the three of them to Italy. Alfred would be flying the plane along with an old friend of his and Lovina would be guarding her grandfather.

They'd be flying into Sicily instead of Rome as originally planned because it seems people didn't realize how long it could take to get to Sicily from Rome.

If Lovina hadn't informed them of that problem they probably would have flown to Rome and it would have taken them longer to reach Sicily and Lovina didn't think she would be able to last if that happened.

While sitting in the van waiting for her part to start, Lovina mused over the plan to make sure that all possible mishaps that could be easily prevented were taken care of.

A loud crash from outside jolted Lovina out of her musing. Her hand immediately went to the cross around her neck.

It was the same cross Julius had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. The cross itself had belonged to Lovina's mother and before that to Lovina's grandmother.

Cautiously looking out of the van Lovina relaxed to see that the noise had been caused by a cat and not by someone else trying to get to Julius.

Apparently cats had the ability to knock down trash cans. Lovina really was learning something new every day.

Lovina leaned back in her seat to wait until the dashboard clock said 6:30. That was the earliest Al had said he would be back by. Knowing Al as she did though meant he would be at least 2 minutes late and that she was better off not putting the car in drive until 6:30 unlike the originally planned 6:25.

This was nerve wracking to say the least and the person most likely to mess up this mission was Lovina herself. The reason being that she still had a lot of pent up anger towards her grandfather and that anger was dangerous to the mission to say the least.

"Lovina! I've got him. We need to move now."

Lovina cursed under her breath and fumbled to start the car. She quickly unlocked the doors to let Alfred and Julius into the van.

"Did you just say Lovina? It sounded like you did. I have a granddaughter named Lovina. I have not talked to her in years. Not since what happened with her—"

Alfred who knew Lovina was close to snapping and he quickly to put the prisoner in the back of the van where the sound proof glass would keep Lovina from having to listen to Julius. Julius wouldn't figure out that the Lovina Alfred was talking to was his Lovina until she decided to tell him about it.

Also it would help protect Julius from Lovina who would kill him if she was even given one reason to do so. Just one reason and Julius would be dead. Lovina still had a lot of pent up anger and had never been good at expressing her emotions.

Oddly enough the car ride over to the airport went smoothly. A little too smoothly if one asked Lovina.

Of course, if someone asked Alfred he would say it hadn't been smooth at all. Lovina was speed demon when in the driver's seat. She was reckless and had a lot of road rage. Honestly she was a menace on the road. There were so many moments Alfred loved going fast but Lovina took it to new extremes.

They had almost been caught by the police for speeding multiple times but it seemed Lovina had a sixth sense about them and would slow down just enough to get away with it.

Lovina was well aware of the fact that Alfred always freaked out when she drove. According to him, she made him feel like he should pray for his life and he hadn't prayed since he had left his parents' home when he was 18.

Lovina could see the immense relief on Alfred's face when she finally parked the van. It amused her that he still hated it when she drove. She acknowledged that she was a speed demon but she wasn't that bad was she?

Unfortunately Lovina's good mood vanished when she saw the person waiting for them. Alfred had arranged for his own co-pilot but the person he had chosen was the last person she had expected to see.

"What the fuck is Gilbert Beilschmidt doing here?"

"Huh, you know him. The guy's my brother-in-law and he kinda owes me a favor."

"Yes I know him. He's my ex-fiancé and utterly obnoxious. I pity the person who married him."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about … and she'd probably agree with you. Gilbert's kinda a tool but they do love each other for whatever reason."

"…I didn't think Beilschmidt was able to love anyone but himself."

Alfred shrugged in response.

Gilbert who hadn't realized who Alfred was with greeted his wife's twin brother with his typical nonchalance.

"Hey Alfred. How long do you think this is going to take? Maddie'll kill me if I'm not back in three days. That or beat me up with her hockey stick and banish me to the couch again."

Alfred grinned and Lovina snorted. Gilbert immediately backed away.

"What the fuck is she doing here? Alfred you didn't tell me this involved the Vargas family. You do realize she hates me and her grandfather is worse."

"Normally there is no way in all the levels of hell I would get on a plane being flown by a bastard like you but we need to get Nonno to Sicily as fast as possible."

Gilbert gulped and quickly fled to the cockpit of the plane, leaving Lovina and Alfred to take care of getting Julius on the plane.

"You do realize if Nonno realizes Gilbert's here he may try to kill him." Lovina grabbed her travel bag and double checked the contents while Alfred went to get Julius.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then. Shouldn't be too hard. Could you call headquarters and inform them of our status?"

While Lovina was doing so, Alfred got Julius on the plane and had him seated near the back of the plane.

Lovina wasn't ready to confront Julius just yet but she would confront him soon when they were well on their way to Sicily where her Grandfather's men tasked with getting Julius away from the authorities caught up to them.

Lovina settled into the seat that was on the opposite end of the airplane of Julius and close to where Alfred would sit when he was taking a break from being in the cockpit.

* * *

The plane had experienced a smooth enough take-off and was cruising comfortably enough for people to move around in the cabin.

Julius looked at the girl who looked like his granddaughter from the back but he wasn't sure if it was. He did miss his granddaughter who he hadn't seen in almost three years but there was no way that could be her. Lovina Vargas was a proud Mafia woman and there was no way she would be found working for the government.

Government workers always had a certain feel to them even if they were keeping a Mafia boss from going to prison and illegally taking him out of the country until things cooled down a little.

"Excuse me young lady. Would you care to give an old man some company? I would love to know how a pretty bella such as yourself ended up working such a rough job."

Lovina froze for a moment, hoping, praying that he wasn't talking her but she knew that there was no one else he could be talking to.

She got up slowly and whispered,

"Maybe she wouldn't have if you hadn't thought she was too weak to take over the family and tried to off her boyfriend so you could marry her off to end a stupid feud that you had started in the first place."

"Hmm, did you say something? I couldn't hear you."

Lovina sighed heavily before turning around to face Julius.

"Ciao Nonno. I see that you're doing well."

Julius mouth fell open in shock.

"Nipote, how did you end up working on the right side of the law? The Lovina I know would never work for them."

Lovina scoffed, "Do you even hear yourself? The Lovina you know? You never really knew me. If you had, you would have made me heir over Feliciano but instead you decided a woman was too weak to run the family. Well that and the fact that Feliciano was always the favorite grandchild. I never thought you were sexist but you proved me wrong. What was it that you told when I asked you why? Oh yes. You gave me some bullshit answer about how it goes against tradition and all that. Since when did you care about tradition? Half of everything you do goes against tradition."

"Well in this case tradition does matter. Women do not have the strength to get the respect of the entire Family and Feliciano is a fine heir. He will do well when he takes over."

Lovina rolled her eyes. Julius never changed. Always singing praises about Feliciano.

"No he won't. He doesn't even want to be the next Boss. Feliciano wants to become an artist but you wouldn't know that. You've never asked either of us what we wanted in life. You decided for us and expected us to be happy about it."

"You dare question my decisions Lovina Chiara Vargas? I raised you and you had better show me respect."

Lovina snapped. Her anger had become so strong that she couldn't even speak English anymore. Lovina didn't care that she was yelling in Italian. All she wanted was to let out all of the frustration and anger that had built up from the moment Julius had announced that Feliciano would be heir and Lovina would marry into the Beilschmidt family to end the feud between the Vargas and the Beilschmidt.

"Why should I show you any respect? Because of your actions I have lost everything. When you first ordered that hit on Antonio everything went to hell. Don't think I didn't know about that. I had been planning on taking over since the day I turned 13 so of course of I had my spies and they informed of your plan. You were so desperate to get me to marry Gilbert Beilschmidt that you would try to kill my boyfriend. He was going to propose to me you know and instead after that attack I had to tell him everything and do you know what he decided to do. He broke up with me. That's right. I got my heart broken and guess what you plan to have me marry into the Beilschmidt family didn't work either. So yeah. I do question your decisions and honestly when we were given the assignment to break you out I was so tempted to botch this mission just so I could fully get my revenge. Just be glad that I trust Alfred enough to keep me from doing something stupid and make sure you get to Italy safely where hopefully I will never have to deal with you again."

Julius looked at Lovina in shock. He had never known how much anger she had in her heart. Why had he not realized how much like him Lovina was? She had obviously inherited his spirit. Had he really been so determined to see his daughter in Lovina that he never bothered seeing the person his granddaughter as who she really was.

Lovina had turned around to return to her seat when the plane shook and Lovina fell down.

"Lovina! Are you okay?"

Lovina got up carefully making sure to hold on to the seats next to her.

Glaring at Julius, she backed away and headed towards the cockpit.

"I'm fine. I'm going to check on how much time is left for us to reach the Sicily airport and then I'm done talking to you and hopefully this is the last time I'll have to actually be in your presence for the rest of my life."

It was at that moment that Julius knew for sure Lovina had cut herself off from the Vargas mob for good and was fully dedicated to her job as a government agent. The rest of the mobs had better be careful with her on the prowl.

* * *

Lovina knocked on the cockpit door knowing that Alfred would be the one to open it. The man was her best friend and possibly the only one who she could talk to right now without losing it.

Alfred opened the door and saw her face. He didn't ask her anything.

"Hey Gil, I'm going to talk to Lovina for a bit. Can you fly by yourself for a bit?"

"Yeah sure whatever. Just don't let her tear my face off. Maddie'll kill me if I come home injured."

Lovina knew she had to meet this woman someday if she handled both Gilbert and Alfred on a regular basis and seemed to do just fine.

"Please tell me that Julius is still alive. I would hate to have to come up with a story about how he ended up dead on a supposedly secure flight to Italy."

Lovina glared at Alfred who just put his hand up in surrender.

"It's a valid concern."

"No you idiot. If he was dead I would have been laughing like a mad woman out here."

"Aren't you already a mad woman though? Ow. Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll stop making wisecracks now."

Lovina huffed, "Thank you. Now how much longer until we get to Sicily? I want to drop that old man off and never have anything to do with him ever again."

"Just a few more hours. I recommend taking a nap or something. You won't have to get off the plane if you don't want to."

Then Alfred got a serious look on his face. It was unusual for his regular smile disappear so it was odd for Lovina to see him without it.

"Lovina, I know you're still hurting about what happened. If you want to talk about it for just watch a movie together or something, I'm sure Gil can fly the plane by himself for a another hour or so. He needs the practice anyways. He's been really lazy since my sister banned him from going on any major missions for a while."

Lovina felt great bit of gratitude towards Alfred. It was just like him to be so kind when she would have probably been insensitive and hurt the other person's feelings.

"Thank you. I think I will take you up on that offer."

Julius didn't bother them when they got back to where Lovina had been sitting. He was probably sleeping.

Alfred put on a movie and half way through the movie she fell asleep from the all the exhaustion. Alfred quietly got up and put a blanket over her and returned to the cockpit.

When Lovina finally woke up, they were about to land in Sicily. She smiled slightly to herself when she saw the blanket Alfred had put on her. She was very lucky when it came to his friendship no matter how it happened.

Alfred came out after they landed, his usual smile back as he looked at Lovina.

"Hey since obviously we're here, I'll take your grandfather to the drop off point and you can decide what you want to do. You can stay here if you want or come with us. It's up to you."

Shaking her head to clear the sleep away, it took Lovina a moment to figure out what Alfred had just said.

"I'll see you guys off the plane just so I can see the last of that man but I'm staying here. Hopefully I won't have to deal with him ever again"

She got up, fixed her makeup because she couldn't look anything less than flawless, and got up to stand at the entrance of the plane.

Julius oddly enough turned around to look at her before getting in the car.

Lovina belligerent mood came back just looking into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Julius nodded to himself, unsurprised by her attitude.

"Lovina Chiara Vargas, you will always be my granddaughter no matter what your path you've chosen."

Lovina was startled because she knew that was the closest she would ever get to Julius apologizing for some of the horrible things he had done to her. Both intentionally and unintentionally.

She couldn't accept the apology but she would at least acknowledge it.

"You know I never thanked you for raising my brothers and me after Mama and Papa died. I am very thankful for that just so you know. You'll always be my grandfather but I am never going to forgive you for what you've done."

Those were the last words Lovina Chiara Vargas said to Julius Romulus Vargas.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this and please please review!**


End file.
